


That Night on Valentine's Day

by clwxnery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Moaning, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwxnery/pseuds/clwxnery
Summary: Because he hasn't seen him all day, Shuichi decided to at least care for Kokichi on this holiday.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	That Night on Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH I WROTE SO MUCH, THIS IS SUPER LONG-
> 
> uhhhh howdy folks 
> 
> I started writing this at 3:26 am. on Valentine's day. 
> 
> so here, have some saiouma. oh, they sorta do something and I don't know what to call it...it's not exactly s3x....ugh you'll know what I'm talking about ;D
> 
> so prepare yourself for a slow yet suspenful romance love scene? teehee.
> 
> it was giving me butterflies as I wrote some of it- anyways, to the story!

It was valentine's day, and Kokichi was all alone. 

Everyone else had a valentine. Kaede had Shuichi, Rantaro had Korekiyo, Gonta had Kirumi, Ryoma has his tennis racket, Angie had Tsumugi, and Himiko had Tenko, Kaito had Maki, and Miu had Kiibo. 

What was even the meaning of this day? Sharing love of course. Telling that special someone on that special day that they mean something really special to them. Then, you proceed to give them a cheesy gift. Chocolate. A teddy bear. Roses. 

Unfortunately, this day didn't mean much to Kokichi...until now. 

He stood by his doorway, hearing the loud jubilant echos of laughter from some duos in the hall. Some other duos were just in their dorms, chilling and stuff. The dorms were soundproof,, thanks to Monokuma.

Kokichi heard noises. Flustered noises. Squeaks. Squeals. Chirps. Kissing. Oh, kissing.... 

Now some feeling overwhelmed him. What is it? Envy? to not have somebody with him, hugging and kissing him all over, just giving him some plain affection in the form of whimpers? Or, is it just he feels not included? Left out? 

Seems nobody thought about him this day. And the Supreme Leader isn't supposed to cry. 

Before his feeling can grow even more, Kokichi backed away from the doorway, and went to his fridgerator to get out a bottle of Cherry Fizz Soda. 

I know, Kokichi is supposed to drink panta. This is a rare alternative. 

The difference between Panta and Cherry Fizz Soda is that with Panta, it comes in many flavors, grape is Kokichi's ultimate favorite, extremely sugary and emotionally boosting, and can possibly get you in a sugar crash. It's also sticky. 

Cherry Fizz Soda is sticky. Like it's name, it makes a fizzle sound when you open it. It has a sugary flavor. However, it's flavor is more tangy and more cherry like. Once it enters your mouth, its warm-welcoming flavor surrounds your tongue in pure bliss, making you feel relaxed...calm....aroused... 

I'm kidding by the aroused part. Why would he even drink something that arouses him? How can a drink even arouse you? 

It does make it seem you're a little hyped though. It makes you feel a little unstable by the knees but it's alright. It may alter one's personality a bit. This is better than alcohol though. 

Kokichi plopped on his bed and popped open the Cherry Fizz Soda as he did, and it made its signature fizzle sound. He took a little sip of it and felt the flavor have an expetition on his tongue. At least SOMETHING loves him. 

\- 

Knock knock knock. 

It was Shuichi at Kokichi's door. He stood there waiting for Kokichi to open it patiently. At least he cared for Kokichi. He was getting concerned that he didn't see him all day. 

Shuichi, in fact, had his little "date" with Kaede. He knew that Kaede liked him. A lot. He, himself, liked her back. He just didn't know when to pop the question of asking her to be his girlfriend... 

The door swung open and there stood Kokichi with a red flustered face and a calmly stared at the tall...hot...sexy... 

I'm sorry. 

Tall emo detective in front of him. 

"..." It took a while for Kokichi's personality to click, "Hiii Saihara-chan~! C'mere~!" and he pulled Shuichi in his dorm at a fast pace, making Shuichi yelp, and then they fell...on top of each other. 

"Hehe~!" Kokichi just smirked and tightly held Shuichi close to him. 

"Hi....Ouma-Kun." 

"So little ol' Saihara-chan wanted to see me~? I thought I was gonna be all alone tonight...~" 

The tone of Kokichi's voice worried Shuichi. 

"Kokichi, are you okay?" 

"Yeah~! I'm fine!" Kokichi jumped up, bringing Shuichi up with him. "Just had a lil bit of...that.." He pointed his finger at the Cherry Fizz Soda, as if it committed an awful crime. 

"That?" Shuichi glanced at the beverage, then back at Kokichi. 

"Uh huh...So...What are you here for?" 

"I was just a little...concerned about you, Kokichi." Shuichi admits, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Concerned about me? You're concerned about a Supreme leader? You shouldn't be~!" Kokichi said and pushed Shuichi onto the bed. 

"YIPE-" Shuichi yelped once again and sighed. "...I didn't see you all day. That's it. It was really awkward to see that you, out of all people wasn't there..." 

"Aw..." Kokichi rubbed his arm, blushing slightly. "Someone cares about me?" 

"I care about everyone. Especially you." 

"Hmph." Kokichi did a little snicker. 

"So the party was....great! Kirumi made food for everyone!" Shuichi expressed with a hint of positive happiness in his voice, "And then, we played games, and gave cards, and slow-danced..." 

Kokichi wanted Shuichi to shut up at that point. He didn't want to seem rude so he just sat beside Shuichi and watched him ramble on about this party. 

"Yeah...the slow-dance." Shuichi sighed like a princess, "It was really nice...it felt so serene. Kaede is a really good twirler. And she's flexible too...And she's sorta...pretty..." 

Shuichi reminisced of Kaede's violet eyes staring into his eyes. They were full of happiness. Full of shining waves with birds calmly flying by it with no violent ending to their life. Full of love. The white orbs by her pupils enlarged and brightened as she felt Shuichi's hands trace down to her waist. 

Soon, his reminiscing came to an end as he heard the soft sniffling of the liar next to him. 

"Kokichi? Are you..." 

"Wh...What are you talking about?! Shut up!! Haha!!" Kokichi switched up immediately wiped his tear orbs, turning more redder by the second. "I'm-I-I'm not crying at all...I'm happy that y-you're happy. You really like Kayayday, huh?" 

"Mhm..." Shuichi's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kokichi. "...It's alright Kokichi, I know." 

"You know what? You don't know smack." 

"I know that you're hurt. You're lonely. You feel like nobody gives a damn about you?" 

"mm.." Kokichi gulped. 

"You wished someone picked you to be their valentine. The one that they come running to and jumping onto you to hug. To kiss. to hold. To...love in general." 

"..." Kokichi remained silent. 

"You want someone to love you for you. Despite your lies. Just you, your personality, your body, and your..." 

"Alright stop." Kokichi held out a firm hand to interrupt Shuichi. "You've really opened me up like that, Shuichi?" 

"Well...is that how you're feeling?" 

"Yep. I'm so lonely...~" Kokichi did a dramatic act with his hands and tone of voice. "If only a detective can..." 

"Hm?" 

"If only a detective can love me up...Y'know? With his hands....and his mouth." 

Shuichi started blushing. Was this the topic that Miu calls "Dirty Talk"? 

"Feeling his hands...all over my body.." Kokichi grabbed Shuichi's hands, making it run down his chest slowly. Shuichi took a sharp inhale, staying still and just allowed Kokichi to do whatever he's doing with his hands. 

"Mmmh...~" Kokichi softly moaned. "Like that...~" 

This boy is such a tease. 

"Heh...Um, Kokichi...?" Shuichi was feeling a little nervous yet intrigued. 

"...Whoops!" He put down Shuichi's hands. "Not yet...Wanna have some Cherry Fizz? It's really good~!" 

"You mean the thing that's making you act this way? I'll pass." 

"Oh cmon Shuichi~! Lighten up a bit...Spice up your life." 

\- 

"You know what, Kokichi~? This is good!" Shuichi tapped his tongue, feeling the tangy cherry flavor on it fade away slowly and grow gradually. 

"I know~! See I told you..~!" Kokichi smiled and sipped more of his Cherry Fizz. "...And Shuichi?" He turned to look at him. 

"Yeah?" 

"Tha-" 

"Don't say that yet." Shuichi interrupted Kokichi this time, pressing a finger against Kokichi's mouth. 

"Why not...?" 

"Oh you'll see..." Shuichi smirked and pinned Kokichi hard by the wrists against the bedframe. 

"OW~!!" Kokichi yelled out. 

"Hey hey, you're not dead, it's okay..~" Shuichi calmed him down, lightly brushing his lips against Kokichi's. 

Kokichi stiffened. His body only silently shook. The way that Shuichi's lips was just brushing against his made him not feel intimidated anymore. It did not hurt anymore. Now this warm feeling was enveloping him. A craving? A wanting? No no...Desire. That's it. If only Shuichi didn't pin his wrists against the bedframe, his hands would've been grasping on Shuichi's back for dear life. He imagined that Shuichi was kissing him deeper and deeper...making him moan... 

When in reality, Shuichi was still brushing his lips against Kokichi's. Then finally, he kissed Kokichi passionately on the lips, which seemed like forever to wait for. 

Kokichi's body stopped shaking and embraced Shuichi's kiss. His lips was something else. Something extravagant. Something simply hypnotic and intoxicating. It was soft. He kissed back hungrily for him. He wanted more. 

Shuichi lets go of Kokichi's wrists on the bedframe, which was a big mistake because Kokichi's hands went directly to his back, gripping on it tightly, making Shuichi moan a little bit in the kiss. He gripped on Kokichi's back for revenge, which made Kokichi moan. 

"Mmm...~" 

"Mmmn...~!" 

Yeah, Kokichi was making the most noise. Then after a good 5 minutes of kissing, he pushed Shuichi off him to pin him down to the bed by the wrists, and towered over him. 

"Ah.." Shuichi was speechless. He just laid there, staring at Kokichi's serious stare. He've seen this stare before... 

"Shuichi...~" Kokichi sat up on his lap. 

"Yes..?" Shuichi anticipated for an answer. 

"I'm not gonna lie anymore....I really really wanna play this "game"...with you...~" Kokichi said, pressing more firmly on Shuichi's wrists. "You don't know how bad I want you...~" 

"And you don't know how bad I want you, too..~" Shuichi sat up and pulled Kokichi to him, biting on his neck hard. 

"AWWWAH~!!" Kokichi's eyes watered up in pleasure. He burrowed his head into Shuichi's shoulder, heavily breathing into it. Shuichi resumed on biting Kokichi's neck, even getting a little bit of licks in. 

"Mmmm...~ I love your neck...~" Shuichi's sultry whisper was like music to Kokichi's ears. That's when he begun to suck on Kokichi's neck. 

"Hhh..~ Hhhh...~!!" Kokichi dug his nails into Shuichi's shoulders and tightly closed his eyes. That alone can satisfy him. He felt Shuichi's warm mouth suck on his smooth flesh. Raving sensations went through his body in every part. Even "that" part if you wanna get specific. 

He soon felt Shuichi's hands going on an adventure underneath his shirt. He felt Shuichi's hands mingle with that waist chain necklace he got on. He felt Shuichi's fingers trace delicately across his v-line, making him shiver along with his shaky heavy moaning. He felt Shuichi toy with his small pair of "cherry blossoms" (his nipples) making them perk up with every flick. This made Kokichi moan even louder. This is BETTER than an ORGASM. 

Shuichi pulled away from his neck to kiss Kokichi once again but this time, it was deep. Deeper than the dark depths of the ocean. Deeper than a necklace that's forever lost in the drain. Deep enough that Kokichi couldn't even exhale. It sounded like Shuichi was suffocating him. His rough and frantic moaning during the kiss could barely calm down. 

Shuichi did a small yank to Kokichi's hair, making them both pull away with a string of saliva connecting each other. They both stared at each other with lusty eyes. Their heavy breathing mixed into one beautiful chorus. Shuichi's breathing being the deep register, as Kokichi's register was the highest. They both wanted each other. They realized that nobody could hear them. They can be as obnoxiously loud as they want, and nobody would care. Not even Monokuma and his stupid mistakes he call "children". 

Shuichi went back to messing with Kokichi's neck, sucking and biting on it. Kokichi's moans got bolder and louder, as if had a new personality every second that it came out. Shuichi started to lick up Kokichi's neck, making him squirm. He licked up and down, up and down. 

"Lyaaaa..~" 

"Aaaawh...~" 

Kokichi felt the soft texture of Shuichi's tongue rub itself on his neck. It felt ticklish, slimey yet satisfying. He started to arch his back slightly, his breathing escalated, getting heavier from feeling this immense pleasure that is being done done on his neck. He scratched Shuichi's shirt pretty hard. 

Ripping noise. 

"Oh?" 

"Oops..." 

Kokichi felt the large scratch-shaped hole that he drew on Shuichi's shirt. He nervously smiled. 

"It's okay...~" Shuichi shrugged. "However...~" He began to suck Kokichi's neck extra hard and dug his nails on Kokichi's shoulders. He heard the moans that Kokichi was producing, which riled him up more, and managed to rip a scratch into Kokichi's sleeves. 

The ripping thing happened within their little intimate actions. it came to the point when Shuichi's whole chest was showing but his pants were safe. Kokichi's shirt was halfway ripped off, and his pants looked like ripped jeans. 

Shuichi was now feeling on Kokichi's back, which was exposed to the air because he unfortunately ripped the back of Kokichi's shirt open. Kokichi didn't care anyways. He just continued to move up and down on him. 

"I'm s-sorry...~" 

"You're fine..~! I got more~!" 

Kokichi's moaning soon got more excited and higher as he went up and down on Shuichi's lap. You can say this was practice until they do the real thing. This was still enjoyable to both of them though. 

Shuichi bit on his thumb and looked up at Kokichi, who was a hot moaning sweaty mess on him. 

"AAH~!! HAHAHA~!!" Kokichi cried out in pleasure, along with laughter, feeling happy, loved, and fuzzy for the first time in his life. He started to smile. His face was the pure pigment of saturated pink. "Mmmm..~ Neeheehee...~" He giggled as he let his own fingers play in his raven-colored hair curls. 

This was honestly a wonderful sight for Shuichi to see. He actually managed to make Kokichi really satisfied on Valentine's Day. 

"Heh...~" Kokichi smiled down at him. A crowd of sweat beads ran down his face, his chest, and his hands. It looked as if he was glittering due to the sunlight coming from the window, reflecting on his skin. His hair, all fluffed out and sweaty as well. He looked exhausted, yet suspicious because it looks like he was about to do something again. It was in his eyes. 

Shuichi ran up his hands from Kokichi's thighs to his ass, giving it a firm squeeze, making Kokichi moan softly yet at a high volume. His nails slightly ripped Kokichi's pants more during the process. His eyes got distracted at the chain necklace that was around Kokichi's waist, just dangling there and shining. 

"Jeez...~ I never thought the detective is like this in bed...~" Kokichi said in a astonished tone, hugging his own chest. 

"Yeah...~" Shuichi got flustered and fumbled with his broken shirt button in his hand. The sweat on his chest was making him shine. His blueberry shade of hair was also a fluffy mess and his ahoge was down. "Kokichi, maybe we should...not go any further or we'll definitely end up...on the floor..." 

"Mmm...I gotcha, Shuichi..~" Kokichi nodded and laid down on Shuichi's body, pulling the covers over them. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kokichi and Kokichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi. 

"At least you didn't cum, right?" 

"Yeah, I didn't. Surprisingly. I guess it was a blessing." 

"Hmmm..." Shuichi softly hummed as he ran his hands through Kokichi's fluffy waves of hair. 

"Y'know Shuichi...I always liked you." Kokichi confessed, "I've always liked you from the day you introduced yourself. From the day you've done that one accomplishment. From the time you got that bottle of Panta for me..." Kokichi smiled and started to laugh. Shuichi laughed as well. 

"I guess...This day is special. It's because because spent it with...you." Kokichi made eye contact with Shuichi, "Even though we didn't really...do it...I'm still happy that at least I got a simulation of it." 

Shuichi grinned, "I'm glad I made this day special for you. I love you, Kokichi..." 

"You...huh?" Kokichi suddenly went quiet as he felt Shuichi's thumb brush against his lips. 

"I love you. Nobody ever said that to you before?" 

"Not my mother. Not my father. not even my organization. and then you guys. all I ever got was a "I hate you" like always." Kokichi rolled his eyes. 

"You don't deserve hate. They probably say that because of how you act. If they get you like this, they'll see the difference." 

"I love you so fucking much...~" 

"Kokichi, watch your mouth." Shuichi chuckled. 

"Sorry. I love you." Kokichi snuggled against Shuichi and pressed his lips against his. 

"I love you too." Shuichi said and pressed his lips back. 

The two fell asleep, hoping that nobody is suspicious of them tomorrow. At least they're valentines.


End file.
